


Abacus

by RhinkyCelestey



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Eventual Smut, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Pining Rhett, Size Kink, cross dressing, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinkyCelestey/pseuds/RhinkyCelestey
Summary: That damn red dress might be the death of Rhett.





	1. Affected

**Author's Note:**

> Based on what happened (in my mind) after episode 978. [Check me out on my tumblr!](http://rhinkycelestey.tumblr.com)

Rhett was used to Link dressing up. They were constantly playing different characters that wore all sorts of outfits. He usually didn't pay much attention to it, even when Link would dress up like a woman. Not to say that he didn't notice his friend. There is no doubt that he looked good in a dress but he never let his mind wander too far into that thought. That was until the red dress. 

 

Filming for the episode was already under way and everything was going well. Rhett was still chuckling with the crew about the bean song that he created off the cuff while they waited for Link to get ready for his abacus commercial. It was taking him longer than expected to prepare himself and Rhett was getting impatient. 

 

“C’mon Link. We've got a lot more to film so let's do this.” He called towards the direction he assumed Link was. 

 

“Beauty takes time thank you very much.” Link responded in his faux feminine voice, adding a little giggle for affect. Rhett rolled his eyes and continued to wait until Link finally emerged. Rhett’s mouth dropped open as he turned and looked at the brunet. Link strutted out in a short red dress and Rhett could feel a blush creep across his face. He had to blink a few times to put himself back in the moment.

 

He stared at Link and told him to start is commercial. He couldn't tear his eyes away from him. There was something about the way that the dress stretched across his broad chest and angular shoulders. His collar bones peeked out from the top tantalizingly. His tiny waist fit perfectly where the dress tapered in a bit and those legs. God his legs looked so much longer than usual due to the short length of the garment. Those long slender legs would look so good wrapped around my waist. 

 

Rhett snapped out of his thoughts just in time to tell him that his time was up. He felt frazzled and warm and tingly all over. He could feel his body reacting to his thoughts and he tried to regain control of his emotions. 

 

“Come back on over baby.” Rhett said smoothly as Link slinked his way over to the desk. He tried to keep himself calm and mask how he was feeling. Pull yourself together man. He turned on his charm and made a comment about how they looked together. Inside his head, he was going crazy. Why is he having this affect on me? This wasn't the first time he noticed how attractive his best friend was but for some reason this time he couldn't shake his attraction. He even called him sexy, instantly regretting it the moment it came out of his mouth. Link gave him a look like he was trying to read him and he thought he had seen into his mind but the moment passed and they carried on with the episode. 

 

The rest of the shoot went down without a hitch and they were finally wrapping up and preparing to take a break in between shoots. Link followed Rhett into the dressing room and pulled off the “Tony” wig, looking at himself in the mirror. Rhett stood behind him and to the left taking off his silly Bartholomule get up. He leaned forward to fix his hair as well and shifted his eyes towards Link. 

 

He was leaning forward running his hands through his hair. He had removed the brown leather jacket he had doned for the episode which left him in a tight white tank top and black skinny jeans. Link kept primping himself as his friend beside him was reeling. He could not keep his eyes off his brunet friend. The way the muscles in his arms would move gorgeously under his skin, the alluring slope of his stubbly jaw, the divine arch of his back as he leaned forward on the counter. Every move he made was just so overwhelming to him. 

 

He pictured Link wearing the dress and slamming him up against that counter with his long thin frame huddled over in surprise, running his hands up his slim thighs and under the dress. His big hands would wrap around that small waist so nicely and he would pull him against his crotch. He was starting to feel the effects of his thoughts getting to him again and he shuddered slightly where he stood. 

 

“You okay Rhett?” Link said quietly. Rhett had zoned out so far that he hadn't noticed that the man beside him had taken his shirt off and was trying to have a conversation with him. Link locked eyes with Rhett in the mirror with a curious but slightly worried look. 

 

“Wha- oh...yeah I'm fine. Sorry I was just in my head.” Rhett shook himself a bit to force himself back to reality. 

 

“Yeah I could tell dude. I was talking to you and you didn't hear a freaking word.” Link said rolling his eyes in pseudo annoyance with the blond. He placed a hand on his cocked hip and faced Rhett head on. “Are you really okay though? You seem a little lost in your head. Is it about the episode? Do you think it went well?” Link’s arms flailed a bit as they did when he was caught up in what he was saying. Rhett stepped forward and reached out to grab his arms, stilling him. He pulled them down to rest at his sides and kept his hands gripped there. He looked down into his friend's eyes and his heart flipped in his chest. What is with me today? I can't even look at him without my body freaking out. 

 

Link looked up into greenish grey eyes and searched for a sign of what he was thinking. He was acting weird. He noticed that his eyes were glazed over and his arms were still awkwardly attached to his wrists. 

 

“Rhett, what the heck is up with you?” Link said quietly, shaking his wrists a bit so Rhett would let go. He was beginning to get worried. Rhett blinked slowly down at the brown haired beauty and the tempting lure of the man in front of him became too much. He ran his big hands up the brunets arms softly and stopped them on his bare broad shoulders. He looked down at the shorter mans body and licked his lips subconsciously. 

 

“Knock it off Rhett.” Link said under his breath. He was beginning to feel a stir of his own from the way his friends eyes were admiring him.

 

Rhett continued his hands journey up to grasp Link’s neck softly. His ocean blue gaze washed over him as he began to lean down and all at once they were all over each other. Rhett’s lips touched Link’s with a passion of their own volition. Link stood up on his toes to get better access to the taller mans lips. This brought their bare chests together. The skin on skin contact set a spark off in both of them.

 

Link wrapped his arms around Rhett's middle and Rhett's hands slid up into dark hair. Link was the first to move. He placed his hands on the bigger man's stomach tightly and pushed him against the counter so that he was sitting atop it. Rhett groaned into the kiss as his back hit the mirror behind him. The blond practically hoisted the smaller man into his lap by his arms. Link clambered on top of him and instantly started to writhe against him. 

 

Their lips never parted as they moved together. In Rhett's lap, the brunet hovered slightly over the blond and he took advantage of this by sitting up straight and grabbing either side of his bearded face. Link snaked his tongue into his mouth taking control of the kiss and moving his hips against the man below him. Rhett's hands moved down to Link’s pert little ass as they ground against each other, moaning into the other's mouth. They were so wrapped up in their own intense new world that they almost didn't hear the knock on the door. 

 

“Guys? Are you alright in there? I heard a bang.” Stevie's voice through the door skyrocketed them back into reality and they broke apart looking at each other in shock before Link scrambled off of the bigger man's lap like he was bitten. 

 

“Oh we’re fine! Just tripped over myself. You know me.” Link said chuckling, beside himself with the fear of being caught. They were both looking at each other nervously. It was only a matter of seconds but time seemed to stretch on as they waited for her response. 

 

“Okay. Be careful. We're set to start shooting again in 10 minutes.” She said through the door. Both men took a deep sigh of relief and looked up at each other blushing. 

 

“What in the world just happened?” Link said breathlessly looking at Rhett for answers as he often did. His chest was heaving which made his rib cage even more prominent than it usually was. 

 

“I...I don't know. We just kinda...did that.” Rhett was still wildly turned on and hard in his pants but his mind was clouded with confusion. 

 

“What has gotten into you?” Link gestured toward Rhett in an accusatory way. Rhett stepped forward a little in defense to Link’s words. 

 

“I'm sorry? You were the one that was riding me like a freakin’ bull not 5 minutes ago. What has gotten into you?” Rhett towered over the brunet and bored his jade eyes into him. Link snorted loudly and began to protest. 

 

“Dude, you're the one that was looking at me like I was a piece of meat! What the hell was that?” Link put both of his hands on his hips in that picturesque stance of sassiness that he pulled off so well. He looked absolutely irresistible and Rhett could feel his self control slipping again. 

 

“That damn dress…” Rhett muttered under his breath turning to face the mirror and away from Link. He looked too good, all tight jeans and shirtless cheekiness. 

 

“What?” Link stepped toward the blond, looking at him with irritated curiosity. Rhett grabbed Link by his bony shoulders and looked him straight in his crystal clear eyes. 

 

“That damn dress Link! That stupid red dress. You just...I can't...you looked really nice in it and I got caught up.” Rhett shook the shorter man slightly as he spoke. Link looked up at Rhett and felt himself blushing slightly. The unexpected compliment surprised him. 

 

“You think I looked nice in the dress?” Link smiled brightly up into his best friends green eyes. Rhett could have collapsed from the beauty of his friend before him.

 

“Yeah I really did. You looked...beautiful. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you honestly. You're just really pretty...in that dress I mean.” Rhett had dropped his hands from where they rested on the other man's shoulders. Link's eyes softened and his toothy grin split his gorgeous face. There was a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. 

 

“You think I'm pretty Rhett?” Links voice dropped and he placed one hand on his hip and looked up at Rhett with smoldering cerulean eyes. He tilted his head back a bit so his neck was exposed and ran a hand from his stomach up his chest while wiggling his hips. This was just like Link. He should have known that the minute he showed a “weakness” Link would tease him. In this particular case though, Rhett did not mind. He couldn't rip his gaze off of the sexy display in front of him. He stepped toward the brunet and wrapped his long arm around Link’s slight waist, pulling him against himself swiftly. Their bodies were flushed. He leaned down to the brunet's ear. 

 

“Fuckin’ gorgeous.” Rhett whispered in his deep southern draw, baritone voice. Link could swear he felt the vibration of said voice in his bones and he grasped the taller man's shoulders for purchase. Link pressed his face against the side of Rhett's and breathed in deeply taking in the scent of the man before him. He smelled masculine and woodsy and absolutely intoxicating. He backed his face up until they were nose to nose. He closed his eyes and leaned forward to place his lips on his best friends. 

 

“Hey! Y’all ready in there? It's time to start shooting. C’mon! You guys are taking forever.” 

 

They both jumped at Stevie's voice just outside the door again and backed away from each other. 

 

“We’re coming!” Rhett yelled while still staring into dark blue eyes. Link was boring into him and looked like he was about to pounce. He had never seen him look this sexy. “Later?” Rhett said standing up straight, towering over the brunet. 

 

“Later.” Link confirmed and with that he turned and started to get ready for their next shoot. Rhett was having a difficult time snapping out of his stupor but he forced himself to move. Link seemed to be able to snap himself out of it rather quickly. Before Rhett had the chance to grab a new outfit to wear, Link was already back at the mirror adjusting his glasses and heading toward the door. Rhett stood alone in the room and looked around like he was in a wistful daze. His eyes danced across the dressing room and landed on the little red dress put nicely back on the rack and a shiver ran through his body. 

Later.


	2. Amazed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That damn red dress might be the death of Rhett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So life got in the way and it took me forever to write this but I'm happy that I have finally finished. I hope that you enjoy! [Check me out on Tumblr!](http://rhinkycelestey.tumblr.com/)

Rhett was sitting in their shared office wrapping up some of the days work on his laptop. It had been a long day of shooting and meetings and other things that came with the job of being a boss at Mythical Entertainment. Somehow he had been able to focus his thoughts on something other than his best friend. Thankfully the day was a busy one and they had a full schedule. It also helped that the man was not currently sitting in the same room with him. 

That being said, there was still tension between them every time they were in close proximity. Both of them could feel the sparks of excitement of what later would bring. Neither of them had ever explored these feelings they had for each other but they independently felt ready to dive in completely. It felt too perfect to not delve into this sensation deeper to see what would happen. There was an intensity that they both had never felt before but now they had a taste and there was no turning back. 

Link was off talking with the Stevie about a change in their shoot tomorrow. Rhett could hear the chatter and the bustle of the day start to quiet as the crew slowly began to leave. He could feel his excitement start to climb. He had been able to keep it at bay through the the day since there was so much to do but he could feel the desire he had hours ago starting to build inside of him again. 

As if on que with his thoughts, Link strolls through the open door looking like a dream come true. His hips sway slightly as he smoothly walked to his desk. Rhett looked up at him as he entered the room but the baby blues never met his. The blond’s eyes followed him curiously as he passed by. Since their desks were no longer facing each other, he couldn't look at him unless he turned all the way around so he decided to stay facing his computer.

Link had already opened his laptop and was typing away silently. He hadn't uttered a word since he entered the room. Rhett was having a really hard time concentrating on his screen with the brunet beauty so close yet so far away. His mind was wandering back to this morning in the dressing room. The way Link’s lips felt against his own was haunting him. What would those lips feel like in other places? Rhett was already feeling dizzy with anticipation. He just wanted to reach out and touch the man right behind him but he couldn't get up the courage to do so. 

Just as he was building up the gusto to turn to him, Link abruptly got up from his desk and briskly walked out of the still open office door. He didn't say a word the whole time. He hadn't even looked at him. Rhett put his head in his hands and let out a heavy groan. From the way Link was ignoring him he began to think that what happened this morning was all just some heated daydream. 

He turned back to his laptop and continued what he was working on earlier. He was able to clear his mind enough for his work to finally be productive. He was just about done when he heard someone clear their throat softly. Rhett looked up expecting to see a crew member that had a last minute question before leaving but instead what he saw made his jaw drop in surprise. 

Link stood before him in that red dress from earlier. In his hands was the abacus and on his head was the blond wig. He had his hip cocked out a bit which screamed femininity and confidence. His face matched his body language. He wore a lopsided smile and his eyes were slightly hooded and dark as he looked down at his best friend, no glasses in sight. 

Rhett was frozen where he sat but his body was burning. He could feel the flame from earlier ignite within him again but he could not bring himself to move or even speak. He just stared dumbfounded up at the breathtaking brunet. They both stayed still in this moment, staring at each other waiting for the other to make a move. Even though Link exuded confidence, on the inside he wasn't sure where to even start. He decided to just play the part. 

“I thought I would stop by again to help you with some math honey.” Link spoke in his higher pitched effeminate voice, playing the part he played earlier for GMM. “Would you like that?” Link shifted his weight to his other hip and smiled seductively down at his friend, trembling hands still clutching the abacus. 

Rhett had finally had enough and rose from his seat slowly. Link's eyes stayed locked on his as he moved closer and closer to him. He could feel his breath catch in his throat as the taller man approached him and looked down into his eyes, no further than a couple inches from him. He grabbed the abacus from him and tossed it aside, placing his hands on the smaller man's shoulders to steady himself. He pulled the wig off of his head. 

“I want you. Not the character.” Link could feel his knees go weak as Rhett whispered those words to him. Rhett's grasp on the man in his arms tightened. The brunet placed his hands on his friend’s chest. Rhett ran his fingers gently from his shoulders up into his hair. Link shivered slightly as he combed his long fingers through his hair tenderly. 

“Well here I am.” Link said, flashing his toothy grin that made the taller man's heart skip a beat. Rhett glided his hand to the back of the brunet's head and pulled him closer. Blue eyes stared into green as they brought their lips together. It still felt new but there was a different air around them. They both felt free to do as they wanted and that made both of them tingle with eagerness. 

Rhett's hand stayed steady on the back of Link's head as his other arm wrapped around his small waist. His arm was long enough to span his full back. Link brought both of his arms around to Rhett's middle. They were both exploring each other's mouths, moaning at the passion they were both breathing into the other. Link gracefully arched his back, bringing them even closer.

They shivered in each other's arms, unable to control themselves. The desire that had been long ignored within them was being ignited and was blazing between them like a wildfire. Neither of them could get close enough to feel quenched of this new and visceral feeling. 

As they continued to kiss passionately, Rhett's hands roamed all over the lithe body. He was quickly learning all of the curves and edges of his best friend. He was learning which places would make Link yelp or moan. Every sound the brunet made he swallowed and reciprocated. His hands felt like they were everywhere at once. He wanted to feel everything and that was still not enough. Link clung to Rhett with everything he had, needing to feel grounded. What he was experiencing made him feel like he was floating. 

After taking their time exploring, Link grew impatient and just like earlier in the dressing room, took control and grabbed Rhett by the waist, shoving him toward the couch. Rhett landed hard against the soft cushions as Link crashed into his lap. Rhett grunted from the force of Link throwing himself on him. The brunet went right to work at devouring the blond's neck. Rhett was at his mercy. His long thin body wiggled in all the right ways to make them both moan. The friction he created was maddening. 

The heat coming from Link spread through the blond unlike anything he had ever experienced. He was trembling with desire as Link moved his mouth down his neck, sucking and biting the salty skin he found there. The giant man was having trouble keeping his hips still and started to thrust his hips up, making Link bounce in his lap. 

Link could feel his best friends hardness rubbing against his most intimate places. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought and the feeling of it. The brunet began to meet his friends thrusts by grinding his hips down. The added pressure made both of them moan into each other's skin. 

“If you don't stop that, I'm gonna ruin these pants.” Rhett growled. Link sat back a bit to look down at the man beneath him. His hair was a bit disheveled and his eyes were dark. He could see the marks on his neck from his mouth. He looked absolutely animalistic, like he could attack at any second and Link wanted him to. 

“That idea is tempting but I have something else in mind.” Link ground one more time into the blonds lap, eliciting a breathy moan from him. He slinked off of his lap and sat on his knees between long legs. He looked up at his lifelong friend with desire and started to undo his pants tantalizingly slow. Rhett was breathing heavy and staring right back at the man between his legs. He could hardly believe what he was seeing and he couldn't look away. 

Link didn't take his eyes off of him as he pulled the tight jeans down his never ending legs. Rhett kicked a bit to help Link along and finally, they were gone. Rhett felt overheated so he pulled his shirt over his head as well, enjoying the coolness on his burning skin. The brunet ran his hands up his firm thighs and could feel a shiver run down the man's body. He continued his hands journey up to his hips and gently drug his nails from his hips and down his long legs. Rhett let out a little yelp of pleasure. He still had on his boxer briefs but there was a very prominent bulge. 

Link’ eyes ran over the golden haired man’s body. He licked his lips like he was looking at the most delicious meal he had ever seen. Link experimentally kissed the impressive member clad in material. Rhett immediately responded, thrusting his hips up a little and letting out a hiss through his teeth. 

“Holy shit.” Rhett moaned under his breath. Just the feeling of Link’s lips on him through the thin barrier was more overwhelming than he expected. He looked down at the brunet between his legs. He was looking up at him with his blue eyes big and blazing right into him. Link reached for the waistband of Rhett's briefs and slowly pulled them down. Rhett's breath hitched in his throat when he was finally free from the fabric hell. 

“Oh my gosh” Link mumbled in awe. He knew his friend was well endowed but being eye level was a different experience. Link didn't really know what to do now that this was actually happening. He ran a finger up the shaft slowly, looking from his cock to his face to gauge his reaction. Rhett's breathing was labored and his heart was beating wildly. 

Link continued to tease the blond with slow and soft touches. He ran the palm of his hand up his thick shaft, trapping it between his hand and his stomach. Rhett gasped and whimpered with every little touch. His hips bucked upwards slightly. Link finally grabbed his cock at the base, watching the facial expressions of the man above him change with every movement. 

He wrapped his fingers around his long cock and started to tug upwards, eliciting the sexiest sound he has ever heard from Rhett. It was a cross between a growl and a whine and he wanted to hear more of it. He continued to tease the man with slow delicate movements. He looked up at his best friend, his blood brother and said a silent prayer of thanks that this beautiful man was his. 

The blonds chest was covered in glistening sweat and his dusty pink nipples were on display. His gorgeous stomach and hips moved with every thrust and every gasp. His piercing orbs usually green or blue or grey were now as dark as the sky outside the window and were scorching into him. His golden hair was disheveled in the sexiest way. He looked like a glowing god. Link felt his cock twitch with need. 

“I wanna taste you.” Link locked eyes with Rhett and that was all the warning he got before he licked the tip of his cock experimentally.

“Holy fuck” Rhett tried his best not to thrust into the brunet's mouth but the fire that shot through him when his mouth landed on his cock was overwhelming. He was hot everywhere and the sight of the man between his legs made him burn even more. “Oh god Link.” 

Link explored Rhett's throbbing cock with his lips and tongue agonizingly slow. He brought his mouth down to the base and licked a stripe up the thick vein on the underside of his cock. He could feel the blond shutter above him and let out a high groan. 

 

“You’re such a tease man. Please put it in your mouth.” Rhett grabbed the base of his cock and tilted it so it lines up with Link's lips. The brunet smiled brightly up at him and just kissed the tip of his cock. Rhett tapped his cock against the soft lips in front of him. Link's big sapphire eyes sparkled mischievously.

“You look real good at this angle brother,” Rhett's southern drawl was strong as he spoke. He let his eyes sweep over the angles of his collar bones still peeking out from red lace. “Especially in that dress.” Rhett grunted out, boring his eyes into the man below him. He moved his hand to Link's face and caressed his cheek. The sweet gesture amidst the passion made Link’s heart beat faster and goosebumps rise on his skin. Without skipping a beat Link locked eyes with Rhett and took the head of his cock in his mouth. 

“Oh fuuuuck! Jesus...Link” Rhett lost himself in that moment. He bucked his hips involuntarily and grabbed for dark hair. His eyes slammed shut and he thought he might cum right then. “Stop baby stop.” The blond tugged gently on his best friend's hair. Link's big blue eyes looked at him in faux sadness. 

“But I just got started.” Link smiled naughtily and licked his lips, still tasting Rhett. “Doesn't it feel good Rhett?” The brunet put his lips around the the head again and sucked, hollowing out his cheeks. Rhett hissed through his teeth and bucked his hips even harder this time causing Link to choke a bit. 

“Oh my gosh Link. You need to stop or I'm going to cum and I'm not done with you yet. Come up here.” Link felt pride in making Rhett feel so good. He boldly got up off the floor and sat right on Rhett's lap, feeling his hard cock rub against his still clothed ass. 

“You should take those off,” Rhett whispered hotly into Links ear. “I...I want to feel you.” Link pulled back to stare at Rhett with lust in his eyes. He slowly stood up and started to take off the red dress. Rhett reached out to grab his thin wrist, stopping Link’s motions. “Keep the dress on.” Rhett blushed looking up into blue orbs. 

Link's eyes softened as he looked down at his life long best friend. He never thought that this would be happening, never in a million years. Of course he had always felt attracted to the handsome blond but he never in his life would have thought this was even a possibility.

“Link? You still with me?” Rhett said quietly, still gazing up at the brunet. Link lost himself in thought but was snapped back into reality by Rhett's sweet baritone.

“I'm still here.” Link said shakily. He reached beneath his dress and pulled down his briefs. He straightened back up and grabbed Rhett's shoulders for balance. He suddenly felt dizzy. His cock was finally free from its confines and he realized just how much he wanted the gorgeous man in front of him. He glanced down at the slight bulge that formed under the red fabric. “I want you so dang bad man.” Link slowly slide down onto Rhett's lap. 

They both gasped at the feeling of skin on skin contact. Link wrapped both of his arms around Rhett's neck while Rhett slid his around the small waist in his arms. 

“Oh my g-g-gosh. This feels…ah!” Link was cut off by Rhett thrusting against his most private areas. “How can this feel so good? Gosh!” Rhett moved his hands to Link's hips and started to move him back and forth to cause friction for them both. 

“Fuck Link. I can't believe we’re doing this.” With those words Link grabbed the blonds face and kissed him like he's never kissed anybody before. He moved his hips on his own, sending jolts of electricity through Rhett's body. They both moaned wantonly and poured all of their pent up long and passion into the kiss. 

Their tongues were battling for dominance as Link's skilled hips continued to move. Rhett was feeling closer and closer but he held back. 

“Link. I'm close.” Rhett pulled away from the searing kiss. Link looked down at the blond. He was glistening with sweat and looked like he could cum right there. 

“I want you inside me Rhett. I want you to fuck me.” Link looked daringly at his best friend. Rhett stared at his raven haired beauty in awe. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it again. Link could feel his cock twitch beneath him. He leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Please Rhett?” 

“Are you sure you're ready for that? Have you ever had anything...you know?” Rhett trailed off, having trouble finding the right words. 

“I've played with myself thinking about you.” Link said as if it was a casual conversation. Rhett felt his cock swell with those words and he thrust up. They both moaned with the feeling of it. 

“You can't say things like that Link. Jesus.” Rhett licked his lips looking up and down at the gorgeous man in his lap. Link abruptly got up and headed over to his desk, hips swaying seductively as he moved. Rhett watched his backside hungrily, ready to see what was beneath the pretty red garment. Link made his way back over to Rhett holding a cylindrical jar. It was coconut oil. 

“This stuff is good for everything” Link giggled a bit. “We can use it for lube. Will you get me ready? Link kneeled on the couch with his knees on the middle cushion. He arched his back and stuck his ass in the air with his chest stretched across Rhett’s lap. 

“God Link. Look at you, all stretched out and ready for me. You want me to fuck you with my fingers baby? Get you nice and ready for my cock?” Rhett was losing his battle with control and he didn't care. He needed a release and soon. 

“God yes Rhett. Please...I wanna feel you.” Link wiggles his ass in the air with those words. Rhett opened up the jar and stuck his index finger in the white substance. He coated his finger and reached his hand around to Link's opening. He slowly sunk his finger into his lifelong friend and moaned at the velvety feeling he found there. Link whimpered at the feeling of the fullness. Rhett's fingers were bigger than his and it felt amazing already. 

“Oh gosh Rhett.” Link moaned and arched his back, pushing himself onto his finger. Rhett twisted his finger experimentally, watching all of the sexy brunets reactions. “Another finger please Rhett.” Link was moaning and trembling in his lap. Rhett removed his finger and dipped his middle finger in the coconut oil. He reached back around and slide one finger in easily, eliciting a hiss from the other man. He slowly inserted his middle finger alongside the other one. The long fingers curled inside him and he cried out as he hit the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Fuck me! Please just fuck me.” Link begged, arching his back. Rhett couldn't believe what he was hearing from the man that hardly lost control. He pulled his fingers out and Link was quick to sit up and onto Rhett's lap. He dipped his fingers in the coconut oil and grabbed Rhett's cock. He lined it up and slowly slid down on it. They both looked at each other, mouths open in silent cries of ecstasy. Big hands found the small waist and guided him slowly lower and lower until they were flush with each. 

Neither of them had words for how amazing it felt. Link stayed still for a moment to get used to the feeling. He leaned forward and kissed and licked the long neck in front of him moaning hot puffs on to even hotter skin. Rhett lifted his head to give him more room. He was trying not to buck up into the warm, tight feeling but he was slowly losing control. 

Link took his time to adjust to the overwhelming feeling of Rhett. Once his body was feeling more relaxed, he finally started moving. He lifted himself up off of his cock almost completely and slammed himself back down. 

“Holy fuck!” Rhett screamed out. He had never felt anything this good and it was almost too much. Link had his head thrown back and his hands searching for purchase on broad shoulders. The brunet began to bounce on his cock in a steady rhythm, sending shock waves of pleasure through both of them. Rhett took in the sight before him. His best friend looked like the definition of sex with his back arched and the red fabric surrounding him. He could hear himself making noises but everything else aside from the feeling of Link began to fade around the edges. Link was getting louder and louder as he chased his orgasm. 

“I'm gonna cum Rhett. Please make me cum.” Link was desperately bouncing in his lap as Rhett thrust up, matching pace with him. He was digging his fingernails into the blonds shoulders. Rhett grabbed Links small hips and flipped them over so that the smaller man was under him. Link looked up into green orbs surprised but practically begging Rhett to fuck him without saying a word. 

Rhett snapped his hips forward, pulling a high pitched scream from the brunet. He began to fuck into Link mercilessly. All he could do is let the bigger man take him and hold on for dear life. Rhett was chasing his orgasm and giving Link everything he had. Suddenly, Links whole body tensed up and he came all over the red fabric, making for a stark contrast. Seeing him come undone sent him over the edge and he pulled out quickly, cumming on Link’s thighs. 

Rhett collapsed, half on the couch and half on the brunet. They both laid there in silence catching their breath and cooling off their bodies. Link started to wiggle a bit.

“You're heavy man. Scoot over.” Link squirmed as Rhett tried to put most of his weight on the couch. Their lips met and they kissed passionately, still trying to come back down to earth. 

“I can't believe that just happened.” Rhett said with astonishment in his voice. 

“Well it did brother and I'm pretty happy about it.” Link chuckled and nuzzled his nose under Rhett's chin. 

“I hope the dress isn't stained.” Link murmured sleepily. 

“Me too because I want to see you in it again. You look gorgeous.” Rhett said looking into blue eyes. Link kissed his lips sweetly and wrapped his arm around Rhett's waist. 

“You should wear it everyday.” Rhett chuckled in his way, laugh lines and all. 

“I don't think you could handle that buddy.” Link lightly tapped him on his chest and started to get up. Rhett's grasped tightened. 

“Where do you think you're going?” Rhett said, looking at Link mischievously. 

“I'm going to take a shower. I have cum all over me dude.” Link ripped away from the tight grasp. Rhett made a sad face up at him and tried to grab him again. “You could come with me though.” Link smiled big and wide. He was glowing and he was beautiful. 

“Good idea,” Rhett stood up looked at Link with a sparkle of playfulness in his eyes. “I'll race ya Buddyroll.” With that, he took off running with Link following close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
